One-Shots
by Libbylou1201
Summary: A compilation of one-shots I wrote for a friend. Mostly Drarry, but possibly others later on. They are rather short due to the guidelines my friend and I set up for each other, but are still quick, enjoyably easy reads. She seems to like them, so I hope you enjoy them too!
1. Harry's Scarves

_**Draco secretly likes it when Harry wears his Gryffindor scarves**_

On a Saturday afternoon, in late November, Harry and Ron walked out into the commons, feeling the brisk, cold air hitting their cheeks.

"Oy Harry! It's cold out here. Maybe we should head back to the common room," said Ron, who had headed out ill prepared, without his Gryffindor scarf.

"No way man. Just because you didn't dress properly doesn't mean were going to waste this nice day, probably one of the LAST nice days, cooped up inside."

Little did the two know as they sat down under the large oak tree by the pond, that a certain someone was high up in that tree watching.

Draco sat in one of the tallest trees, on one of the highest branches, intending to pull some sort of evil prank on the first Gryffindor he saw. However, when that first Gryffindor was Harry he couldn't bare to do anything to him. He couldn't do anything to Ron, next to Harry to, in fact he almost couldn't sit on his branch because he was so mesmerized by the way Harry's scarf wrapped around his neck and draped over his shoulder. Who cared that it was a Gryffindor scarf! Draco liked it. He liked it so much he almost called out to Harry before remembering why he was up in a tree anyways. He'd just have to go see him tonight, in their special spot in the Room of Requirements.


	2. The Scars

_**Draco sees the scars caused by Umbridge on the back of Harry's hand**_

The afternoon after Harry suffered through detention with Umbridge, he and Draco went on a date. Sometime around mid-afternoon, the two boys journeyed outside into the warm sun and had a picnic under a tree, on the grass by the lake. As the two sat together and chatted about recent events, class projects, and the horrid ways that Umbridge ruled the school, Draco reached out to grab Harry's left hand off the blanket. Suddenly Draco's eyes went wide and then narrowed into a scowl.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed as he read the words I must not tell lies cut into and scarred over on Harry's hand.

Harry pulled his hand away from Draco and held it with the other, hiding it from Draco's curious eyes. "Nothing. I-I just slipped on the stair this morning and the stone scraped me," was Harry's extremely lame excuse.

"That was NOT a cut from a fall! IT HAD WORDS! IN A SENTENCE! Falling on the ground does not write a sentence on your hand! Seriously, tell me. What happened? I want to beat the bastard that did this."

Harry's eyes grew wide at Draco's cuss, but then drooped as he bowed this head, staring at his clasped hands."It was Umbridge in detention yesterday. She made me write I must not tell lies on paper using a special quill. It was her own and it didn't need ink because it wrote with my blood," Harry mumbled quickly to get his story over with hoping Draco wouldn't make any drastic choices.

Unfortunately for Harry, Draco understood every word. "WHAT?! THAT BITCH! I'm gonna kill her! How dare she do that to you! God she infuriates me! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to freak out. It's not a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL! Of course it is! She hurt you. And I care about you. She better watch her back cause I'm gonna-"

"No, please. For me. Don't do anything to let her know you're on my side. If she knows we're together she won't approve of you anymore and that is vital if we are going to defeat her."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it." Draco pouted.

"I know," Harry relented. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Offers

_**Draco makes Harry an offer he can't refuse**_

One afternoon, Harry was walking down the hall of Hogwarts, but, as he turned the corner, he accidentally ran into Draco. Any normal, sane person would be disgusted to touch him, but fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, it made Harry blush.

"Why you blushing, Potter?"

"Uh-uh-um..." stuttered Harry.

"OoO does someone have a crush? I know all of this can be hard to resist." This made Harry blush even harder.

"Well Harry, what do you say you and me head back down to the Slytherin common room? I know that no one will be there right now, they're all too busy making mischief."

Harry couldn't resist this offer and nodded vigorously as the two walked, hand in hand, down the stairs of Hogwarts.

**This is the shortest of them all. I know it's pretty quick. I'm off to write some more. See you in the review section! **


End file.
